


Ухажёр

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Courtships, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, fem!reborn - Freeform, flirtation, gender switch, impudent immortal creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Реборн очень хочет, чтобы это было шуткой.
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira/Reborn, Checker Face | Kawahira/fem!Reborn
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

— Что Вы делаете сегодня вечером? — спрашивает Шахматноголовый, и Реборн думает, что это шутка. Реборн _очень_ хочет, чтобы это было шуткой. Реборн верит, что намёк в словах ей почудился, но пару раз пальнуть по месту с шаманом всё же стоит. Как всегда, бесполезно, а шаман всё смотрит и смотрит.

— Нет, — отрезает бывшая Аркобалено и уходит гордо, стукая каблуками, и всем своим существом чувствуя чужую улыбку отправленную ей в спину.

Шахматноголовый — _о, зовите меня Кавахира, не чужие люди!_ — выглядит на пару-тройку лет её моложе (такая мелочь для древнего Тумана), улыбается натянуто-безмятежно и напрочь игнорирует стойкое женское «нет». Реборн чертыхается и плюется ядом на бывшего ученика, невзирая на его статус; Реборн злится, берёт множество заданий, чтоб минуты свободной не оставалось, и прогоняет-прогоняет-прогоняет навязчивого ненавистного шамана; Реборн вымещает негативные эмоции на всех в радиусе километра и никому не объясняет причин своего поведения. А ещё Реборн носит с собой в два раза больше оружия и сжимает в кулак всю свою решимость, подогреваемую горячим пламенем, _потому что она не уверена, что её сил достаточно, чтобы в одиночку противостоять зарвавшемуся древнему Туману._

Шахматноголовый — _я скорее умру, чем сделаю милость и назову тебя по имени_ — продолжает улыбаться, продолжает появляться в самые неподходящие моменты тишины и покоя, продолжает нарушать её одиночество, и одним только своим существованием раскачивает её нервную систему. А ещё он дарит ей цветы, шоколад, лапшу, кулинарную книгу, снова цветы и красивое колье с жёлтыми камнями — Реборн кидает каждую подачку либо в самого дарителя, либо в урну. Подарки всегда оказываются перед ней, хочет она того или нет.

Шахматноголовый — _клянусь пламенем, Солнце, что исчезну из Вашей жизни на месяц, если перейдёте на имя_ — заслуженно получает место самого упёртого барана в её жизни, обойдя в этом и её бывших учеников, и бывших коллег-по-проклятию. _Кавахира_ совсем границы развидел, когда стал появляется в её квартире; а вот просто так! Захотелось ему! И у Реборн дёргается бровь и опускаются руки после сорок второго переезда.

— Чего ты этим добиваешься? — деланно-безразлично спрашивает женщина, делая глоток эспрессо, где четверть жидкости составляет десятилетний коньяк. Качественное успокоительное, ничего не скажешь.

Кавахира вежливо улыбается, сидя напротив неё, и не спешит с ответом, угощаясь черствым печеньем, об которое можно сломать зубы.

— Ничего криминального, — шаман едва-едва усмехается, слегка пожимая плечами и бросая на неё насмешливый взгляд, — хочу провести вечер с обворожительной женщиной, — и улыбка, которую Реборн хочет познакомить со своими костяшками.

Она до трещин сжимает ручку кружки; она бросает на него острый жгучий взгляд и пытается взять себя в руки; она дёргает уголки губ в ядовитой усмешке.

— Что же Вы тогда не понимаете, если женщина говорит «нет»? — яда в голосе столько, что сейчас травить окружающих киллер может не хуже Бьянки.

Шаман смотрит внимательно и с неподдельным интересом.

— Немного Тумана всегда может всё исправить, — Реборн едва не дёрнулась назад, чисто на инстинктах чувствуя опасность. Только манипуляции сознанием ей не хватало, шаман слишком силён, она может и не справится. _Чёрт подери._ — Но, — продолжает Кавахира, вдоволь полюбовавшись на готовое сражаться Солнце, — я всегда считал, что лучше и занятнее привлечь внимание понравившейся женщины. И чем сложнее, опаснее и труднодоступнее — тем лучше.

Кавахира весело улыбнулся. Реборн поняла, что война только началась. Она лишь надеется, что продержится неприлично долго, пока очередному Туману не сорвёт крышу.

_Дело дрянь._


	2. Chapter 2

У Реборн короткие волосы и чувствительный сон, поэтому когда она просыпается, а на другой стороне кровати внезапно обнаруживается шаман, что с усердием старается заплести ей тоненькую косичку — пальба и взрывы в пять утра это нормально.

У Реборн нервы ни к чёрту и она реагирует на каждый скрежет, сразу же вскидывая оружие, убеждается, что там никого нет — _гарантии в сто процентов не существует_ — и убирает пистолет в кобуру, игнорируя обескураженные-беспокойные взгляды членов Вонголы. Просто Реборн знает, что проверенное чувство опасности рядом с треклятым шаманом подводит. Он — одна большая слепая зона; и это выводит из себя, задумывая наставить ловушки. Ну, а вдруг? _Нет, конечно, размечталась._

У Реборн раздражение и злость выходят на какой-то новый уровень, оттесняя Занзаса в его привычном-плохом-настроении, и добавляются шутки, что все женщины в определенный период месяца такие. Глядя на Реборн, кажется, что она такая по жизни. Да-да, стервозная, невысыпающаяся, живущая на одном пламени сука — она самая, приятно познакомится.

Колонелло говорит, что их Солнышко немного не в духе, за что получает коленом в селезёнку; Верде подтверждает наблюдения Дождя и вытаскивает откуда-то схему с графиком, что за последние три месяца у Реборн повысилась тревожность до уровня параноидального расстройства. Реборн посылает всех красивыми непереводимыми словами и хлопает дверью; ей мерещится чужой ненавистный смех, а позже чувствует прикосновение к плечу и запах фиалок — пальба по пустому коридору это нормально, как и пнуть лежавший в коридоре букет.

Реборн держится долго, игнорирует и вопросы, которых становится всё меньше, и чужое волнение, которого пропорционально становится больше, и несмешные шутки, которые слышатся со стороны бывших коллег (точнее, отличившихся блондинистых индивидов), и… в итоге Реборн выдыхает, поднимает руки, бросает белый флаг в лицо довольного шамана, _и соглашается._

Одиннадцать месяцев её нагло беспардонно терроризировали, едва ли только в ванну не залезли в самый неподходящий момент. Она даже надела платье, достала каблуки, закрепила на бёдрах обойму, пистолет и нож (удивительно как много мест, куда женщина может спрятать оружие) и смогла не сбежать со — _о, Мадонна, почему это вообще происходит?_ — свидания? Реборн даже в мыслях это сложно произносить, а шаман напротив исключительно радушно улыбается, да притворяется обычным человеком в свободной рубашке и брюках. Глаз не дёргается только из-за самоконтроля. Кавахира выглядит таким довольным, что рука невольно тянется к оружию — приходится постоянно себя одёргивать.

За этот вечер хорошо было только одно: это лица Савады и его Хранителей, когда те пришли на какую-то деловую встречу в тот же самый ресторан.

— Совпадение, — пожимает плечами шаман и резко отодвигается в сторону вместе со стулом.

— Разумеется, — не менее ласково улыбается Реборн, кладя на стол дымящий дамский пистолет.

Стрелять в своего ухажёра — это верх нормальности.


	3. Chapter 3

Обиженная женщина — это страшно. Злая обиженная женщина — это катастрофа. Злая обиженная Реборн — это грёбаный Конец Света.

Если спросить Реборн, то она будет всё отрицать, говорить, что её заставили, одурманили, а потом убьёт вас, как ненужного свидетеля, и никто никогда не найдёт тела. Наверное, именно поэтому _никто_ не рискнул спросить об её отношениях — _повторишь это слово ещё раз в сторону меня и этого ублюдка, и Ад покажется тебе райской гущей_ — с Шахматноголовым. Это со стороны Реборн. Со стороны же Кавахиры… возникало не меньше вопросов. Нет, как мужчину, его понять было легко: Реборн была красивой жгучей итальянкой со скверным страстным характером и чёрным чувством юмора — в мире мафии она была едва ли не идолом, _если бы не была столь категорично-смертоносной._ Однако, особо одарённых последний пункт лишь возбуждал. Кого-то вроде Шамала, которого жизнь полная отказов от этой женщины явно ничему не учит. _Но._ У всех них было определенно что-то общее: все поклонники и любовники (и любовницы) Реборн были людьми. И их можно было понять.

А вот чего от неё хотел шаман — очень опасная и скользкая тема.

— Солнце, — приветствует он её, подкрадываясь со спины и избегая удар локтем в лицо, — рад, что ты в хорошем расположения духа, — Кавахира улыбается, когда женщина показательно громко фыркает и отходит к своему столу.

— Свалил из моего кабинета, — речь груба, движения смазаны, в руках удобно лежит холодная сталь. Шаман склонил голову на бок, не убирая улыбки — у Реборн чешутся кулаки и палец сам ложится на курок.

— Уйду, как только согласишься на второй ужин, — ставит условия шаман, а Реборн думает, что ни за что на свете не пойдёт на, да простят её боги, _второе свидание._ — К чему же так категорично? — спрашивает он и четыре пули проходят сквозь него.

— Не читай мои мысли, — отпечатывает Реборн, поднимаясь на ноги. Глаза у неё чёрные-чёрные, завораживающие, опасные — _потрясающе,_ думается Кавахире, и теперь он отступать не намерен. _В своей ярости Солнце обжигающе восхитительно_. Реборн, несмотря на злость, чувствует пробежавший холодок по спине.

В конце концов, уломал же он её согласиться стать Аркобалено, как-нибудь и со вторым свиданием справится.

Реборн совсем-совсем не нравится хищный блеск в мутно-карих глазах напротив.


End file.
